Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora
Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora ist ein am 25. September 2009 erschienenes Rätselspiel für den Nintendo DS. Es ist der zweite Teil der Professor Layton-Serie, chronologisch aber das Fünfte. Die ersten drei Teile bilden eine Trilogie. Insgesamt gibt es, im zweiten Teil der Serie, 153 Rätsel, die es zu lösen gilt, einige dieser Rätsel sind ein Teil der Handlung und müssen gelöst werden, um im Spiel voranzukommen, andere wiederum können auch nach Beendigung des Spiels gelöst werden. Diese Rätsel werden in das Haus von Oma Enygma übertragen. 'Handlung' thumb|left|Luke und Layton machen eine furchtbare Entdeckung... thumb|left|Der Inspektor am Tatort. Im zweiten Abenteuer hat Professor Layton einen Brief von seinem Kollegen und Mentor, Dr. Andrew Schrader, erhalten, in dem dieser die Gefahren der Schatulle der Pandora beschreibt, die jeden tötet, der sie öffnet und Professor Layton bittet, die Studien zu Ende zu führen, falls ihm selbst etwas zustoßen sollte. Professor Layton und Luke machen sich sofort auf, um Dr. Schrader zu besuchen, jedoch als sie in die Wohnung eintreten, finden die Zwei, Dr. Schrader tot am Boden liegend. Daraufhin beschließt Layton den Tod seines Mentors aufzuklären, dabei entdecken sie ihre erste Spur: eine Fahrkarte für den luxuriösen Molentary-Express. Molentary-Express thumb|Ankunft des Molentary-Express in London Im Zug sucht Babette ihren Tom. Layton und Luke, aber auch Inspektor Chelmey und Wachtmeister Barton helfen der Frau bei der Suche. Während ihrer Suche treffen sie sich mit dem Gründer des Molentary-Expresses, Beluga und seinem Neffen Sammy Thunder. Nach einer Weile entdecken sie, dass es sich bei Tom nicht um ein Kind, sondern einen Hund handelte. Die anderen Fahrgäste sagen außerdem, dass sie noch eine junge Frau mit einem Hund im Zug gesehen hatten. Als sie die junge Frau fanden, stellte sich heraus, dass es Flora war, die ihnen heimlich gefolgt war. Layton erlaubte ihr dann mit ihnen zu reisen, wenn sie vorsichtig ist. Sie brachten Tom zurück zum Besitzer, gingen zurück in ihre Kabine und warteten, bis sie an der ersten Haltestelle, einem Bauerndorf namens Dropstone, ankamen. Bevor sie dorthin gelangten, hielt der Zug an. Sie fanden heraus, dass sich ein anderer Zug auf demselben Gleis befand, welcher nun den Weg blockierte. Nach der Unterstützung von Sammy und dem Mechaniker erreicht der Zug Dropstone. Dropstone thumb|Laytons Gruppe wird verfolgt... Als das Trio Dropstone betritt, bemerken sie durch ein Schild, dass das 50-jährige Bestehen des Dorfes gefeiert wird. Als sie den Ort erkunden, bemerken sie die Tochter des reichen Bürgermeisters, Katia. Sie verlässt das Dorf, um den letzten Wunsch ihrer Großmutter zu erfüllen. Im Dorf gehen zudem Gerüchte über eine Phantomstadt um, die man mit dem Molentary-Express erreichen könnte. Während der Feier verliert Flora in der Menge Layton und Luke aus den Augen und wird von einer schemenhaften Figur geschnappt. Als Layton und Luke Flora wieder finden, merken sie, dass sie zurückgezogener wirkt. Sie meint, es habe etwas mit der langen Reise zu tun. Als der Molentary-Express wieder repariert wurde, begaben sich Layton, Luke und Flora wieder in den Zug. Vor dem Zug sahen sie eine große Menschenmenge, welches sich von Katia verabschiedete. Dann begab sich das Trio wieder in den Zug. Während der Reise zur nächsten regulären Stadt Luxenbelle hielt der Express in einen Tunnel an. Plötzlich fühlten sie sich müde, woraufhin sie schnell einschliefen. Nach ihrem Erwachen bemerken sie, dass sie in besagter geheimen Phantomstadt, Folsense angekommen sind. Nun bemerkt Professor Layton, dass auf dem Ticket, das sie von Schrader bekamen, ein Hinweis auf Folsense zu finden war. Folsense left|thumb|Die Gruppe um Layton ist in Folsense angekommen. Als sie den Zug verlassen, bekommt Flora einen Schwächeanfall. Sie sehen ein Bild der Stadt, welches vor 50 Jahren aufgenommen wurde. Nach Betreten der Stadt bemerken sie, dass sich Folsense die ganzen 50 Jahre nicht geändert hat. Da sich Flora müde fühlt, lässt Layton sie in einem Hotel nieder. Als sie sich mit den Einheimischen unterhalten, hören sie Gerüchte über einen Vampir, welcher im Schloss Herzen vor der Stadt Besucher in die Flucht schlägt. Während ihrer Suche bittet Barton Layton wieder zurück in das Hotel zu kommen, da Inspektor Chelmey angeblich weiß, wer der Mörder von Schrader ist. Im Raum befanden sich die Verdächtigen Beluga, Sammy, Katia, Layton, Luke und Flora. Chelmey sagt, dass alle nach der Schatulle her sind. Der Inspektor kommt zu dem Schluss, dass Sammy der Täter war. Aber er wurde von Professor Layton korrigiert, der meinte, es wäre jemand anderes der Täter. Er zeigte auf Flora, welche nicht die echte Flora war, sondern Don Paolo. Paolo erzählt, dass sich Flora in einer Scheune in Dropstone befindet. Dann macht er sich davon und Chelmey und Barton verfolgen ihn. Layton macht die Schatulle auf und stellt fest, dass sie leer ist. Er und Luke begeben sich zum Herzen-Museum, wo sie herausfinden, dass es Belugas Werk war. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, welcher Anthony Herzen heißt. Im Schloss thumb|Besuch beim Schlossherren Im Schloss treffen sie auf Anthony und merken, dass er wie vor 50 Jahren aussieht. Anthony lässt seine Gäste bei ihm übernachten. Als Layton und Luke schlafen, sehen sie sich selbst in einem Ball und eine Frau, die mit Anthony tanzt und Katia sehr ähnelt. Plötzlich hört jeder auf zu tanzen und Starren den Professor und seinem Gehilfen an. Als sie aufwachen, befinden sie sich gefesselt in einem Lagerraum. Anthony erklärt den beiden, dass er sie zum Abendessen verspeisen will und sie die letzten Momente zusammen genießen sollen. Während dieser Zeit befreien sich die beiden und finden Katia. Als sie auf ihren Rat zum Ausgang eilen, taucht Anthony auf. Als er Katia sieht, verwechselt er sie mit seiner Verlobten Sophia und sagt ihr, sie solle sich im Nähern. Doch Katia schüttelt ihren Kopf und versteckt sich hinter Layton. Wütend denkt Anthony, dass Layton "Sophias" Mann ist und fordert ihn im Schwertkampf heraus. Layton nimmt sich daraufhin ein Schwert von einer Ritterrüstung und fängt an zu kämpfen. Doch Anthony wurde kurzatmig. Katia schrie, dass sie aufhören sollten. Sie meint, dass er diese Belastung nicht verkraften könne, und erklärt daraufhin, dass Anthony ihr Großvater sei. Doch er glaubt, dass er zu jung ist, um ein Großvater zu sein. Katia erklärt, dass dies alles eine Illusion war. Sie wurde dann von Layton unterbrochen, der alles aufklärte. Unter dem Schloss befand sich eine gigantische Baugrube, ein Krater, aus dem seit 50 Jahren durch Bergungsarbeiten halluzinogenes Gas in die Luft von Folsense und Umgebung entweicht. Anthony konnte dem Ganzen keinen Glauben schenken und wirbelte sein Schwert herum, worauf er versehentlich eines der Kabel durchtrennte, welche den riesigen Kronleuchter über ihnen hielten. Als dieser herunterfiel, begann das Schloss in sich zusammenbrechen, wodurch der Krater versiegelt wurde. Jeder kam unverletzt heraus, doch Anthony ist schockiert, als er, wie die Stadt und er in Wahrheit aussehen. Dann erzählt er alles über seine Liebe Sophia. Doch Luke sagt, dass sich in der Schatulle gar nichts befindet und Anthony meint, es gebe einen zweiten Weg, diese zu öffnen. Luke musste einen Satz Anthonys richtig deuten, um den Mechanismus zu finden. Nachdem dies getan wurde, wurde ein Brief in der Schatulle gefunden, welchen sie Anthony überreichen. Dieser ist vom Brief geschockt, da es sich nicht um seine eigene Schrift handelt, sondern die von Sophia. Dort steht, dass sie den Brief von Anthony erhalten hat und nicht mehr lange zu leben hat. Sie musste sich währenddessen um Katia kümmern und bei diesen Sätzen umarmte Anthony seine Enkelin. Man sah auch Beluga seinen Bruder umarmen. Am Ende zeigt Layton Luke und Flora einen Zeitungsartikel indem steht das Dr. Schrader noch am Leben ist und sich nur in einem Scheintod befand. Nebenaufgaben thumb|Das Menü hat diesmal 4 Nebenaufgaben Im Koffer des Professors kann man neben Laytons Tagebuch, den Geheimnissen und dem Rätselindex wieder Langzeitaufgaben finden. Die vier neuen Aufgaben ersetzen die vier alten aus dem ersten Teil. Luke und der Professor erhalten für diese Nebenaufgaben wieder nach dem Lösen bestimmter Rätsel passende Gegenstände. Hat man alle entdeckt, lassen sich die Aufgaben vollständig lösen. *Altes Tagebuch - Die Seiten sind mit Schlössern verriegelt. Jeder Schlüssel, den Luke und Layton finden, öffnet eine Seite, er kann aber nur einmal benutzt werden. Das Tagebuch verrät einiges über die Vergangenheit einer wichtigen Person im Spiel. *Kamera - Die Kamera ist zu Beginn nur ein leeres Gehäuse. Trotzdem finden die beiden im Laufe der Geschichte alle mechanischen Einzelteile, um sie wieder funktionstüchtig zu machen. Doch die Fotos sind merkwürdig ... *Hamster - Er ist zu dick und braucht dringend eine Trainingsstrecke. Wenn Luke genügend Spielzeug gesammelt hat, wird der Hamster sicher noch nützlich ... *Teekoffer - Später im Spiel gibt es eine Menge Leute, die einen wirkungsvollen Tee brauchen, sei es zur Entspannung oder Sonstigem. Wer alle Kräuterzutaten gefunden hat, kann mit den richtigen Kombinationen Rezepte für jeden Geschmack finden. Manche danken es auf besondere Art ... 'Veränderungen' Der Gründer von Level 5, Akihiro Hino, sprach in einem Interview 2009 http://nintendods.gamingmedia.de/downloads,id3421,akihiro_hino_ceo_gruender_level_5_interview.html über die Veränderungen von Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora gegenüber Teil 1: "Natürlich haben wir die Rätsel verbessert und ganz neue integriert. Das Wichtigste ist aber, dass wir den Anspruch erhöht haben. In Japan haben wir oft gehört, dass die Rätsel in 'Layton 2' schwieriger sind, worüber sich die Spieler freuen, die eine Herausforderung wollen. Ich bin gespannt darauf, wie die Spieler in Europa den höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad wahrnehmen, denn auch sie werden merken, dass sich die Rätsel nicht mehr so leicht lösen lassen wie zuvor. Außerdem haben wir nun viel mehr filmische Elemente im Spiel, was nicht nur Zwischensequenzen, sondern auch die Geschichte und Musik umfasst. In Japan gilt das Spiel als Mischung aus Rätseln und einem Film, und auch viele der Aufgaben werden jetzt filmischer präsentiert. Außerdem ist das Ende sehr viel mitreißender, so dass das Spiel insgesamt in vielen Punkten verbessert wurde." 'Charaktere' Hier befindet sich eine Liste mit den im Spiel vorkommenden Charakteren. 'Medien' Original Soundtracks (OST) *01 Theme of Pandora's Box 2:09 *02 London 2:28 *03 Puzzles 2 3:33 *04 Molentary Express 3:24 *05 Suspense 3:54 *06 Drop Stone 3:32 *07 A Disquieting Atmosphere 2:45 *08 Folsense 3:12 *09 The History of the Village 3:25 *10 A Moment of Rest 2:34 *11 Lost Forest 3:06 *12 To the Darkness 2:38 *13 Unfulfilled Feelings 3:07 *14 Dignity of a Castle 2:26 *15 Dance in the Dreams 1:51 *16 The Village of Truth 0:36 *17 iris ~ Music Box ver. 3:09 *18 Theme of Pandora's Box (live version) 3:34 *19 Folsense (live version) 5:23 *20 Don Paolo's Theme (live version) 4:05 *21 A Moment of Rest (live version) 4:24 *22 The History of the Village 3:25 *23 Lost Forest (high quality version) 3:06 *24 Dignity of a Castle (high quality version) 2:28 Weitere Bilder Verpackungen Layton3.jpg|Cover der amerikanischen Version Layton3frvorne.jpg|Cover der französischen Version Layton3frhinten.jpg|Die Rückseite der französichen Version Layton3it.jpg|Das Cover der italienischen Version professor_layton_and_pandoras_box_frontcover_large_1LiPiqnqRQFG3AL.jpg|Cover der japanischen Version Layton2-kr.jpg|Cover der koreanischen Version Artworks und Screenshots Professor_Layton_Pandora_Anthony.jpg‎|Artwork des Titelbildes Schrader.png|Schrader beim Schreiben des Briefes Luke Schlussfolgerung.png|Lukes schlaue Schlussfolgerung Hamster.png|Luke sieht erstmals den Hamster von Makroni Flora2.png|Hier begegnen Layton und Luke Flora Rind.png|Der Züchter Oscar gewinnt, während Melck (li.) leer ausgeht. Chelmey und Barton.png|Chelmey hat die Puzzelteile mit dem Bild der Schatulle verloren. Barton ist entsetzt. Prinzessin2.png|Hier machen sich Luke und Prinzessin miteinander bekannt. Prinzessin3.png|Endlich können die beiden weitergehen. Katia Kleinkind.png|Katia als Kleinkind Sophia und Anthony.png|Sophia und Anthony bei einem Ball Abspann PL2Credits01.png PL2Credits02.png PL2Credits03.png PL2Credits04.png PL2Credits05.gif PL2Credits06.gif PL2Credits07.gif PL2Credits08.gif PL2Credits09.gif PL2Credits10.gif PL2Credits11.gif PL2Credits12.gif PL2Credits13.gif PL2Credits14.gif PL2Credits15.gif PL2Credits16.gif PL2Credits17.gif PL2Credits18.png 'Weblinks' *Offizielle Seite *Offizielle Seite (Japanisch) en:Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box es:El profesor Layton y la Caja de Pandora Kategorie:Spiele